Cosmic Baby
by bttf4444
Summary: Haven Brown goes back to 1986 to see the birth of herself. Edited Chapter Nine, to fix description of Douglas. He's not Marty's cousin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 12, 2004  
5:30 PM PST_

One Friday evening, Haven Brown was at the McFly home, babysitting seven year old Marlene and six year old Marty Jr. Her nieces, six year old Harmony and five year old Melody were also there. They have just finished watching The Parent Trap, starring Hayley Mills - and now they were deciding what music to listen to.

'I wanna listen to Led Zeppelin,' insisted Harmony.

'Yeah, we wanna listen to Led Zeppelin,' chimed in Melody, Marlene, and Marty Jr.

'How about listening to The Tragically Hip, instead?' suggested Haven.

'Ewww,' said Harmony, making a face, 'I hate The Tragically Hip!'

'Then how about listening to The Tea Party?' suggested Haven. 'They kinda sound like Led Zeppelin.'

'No!' protested the four kids, in unison. 'We want Led Zeppelin! We want Led Zeppelin! We want Led Zeppelin!'

'Don't you kids ever get tired of listening to Led Zeppelin?' asked Haven, shaking her head. 'How about listening to Sloan? Or Moist? Or Danko Jones?'

'We want Led Zeppelin!' insisted the kids, simultaneously.

'Oh, alright,' sighed Haven, with resignition. 'I guess we'll listen to Led Zeppelin, then.' Then Haven walked over to the stereo in the living room, and popped in Led Zeppelin's unititled CD, also colloquially known as Led Zeppelin IV.

'Yay! Black Dog!' squealed Melody, as the song started playing. 'This is my favourite Led Zeppelin song!'

'Look at me!' declared Marty Jr, proudly, as he was pretending to play the guitar. 'I can play the air guitar!'

'I can play the air guitar better then you can!' boasted Harmony, as she was also pretending to play the guitar.

'No way!' protested Marty Jr, sticking out his tongue at Harmony. 'I'm the best air guitarist in the world! One day, I will become a famous rock star, just like Daddy!'

'Yeah, right,' snorted Harmony. 'I bet even you can't play as good as your daddy can!'

'Daddy is the most famous person in the world,' bragged Marlene. 'He's even more famous than Elvis Presley!'

'I wouldn't go quite that far,' Haven cut in. 'Your father may be moderately famous, but he's not quite a superstar. Elvis Presley will always remain the king of rock and roll. I'm sure that will never change.'

'I'm telling Daddy you said that he's not a superstar,' Marty Jr retorted, sticking his tongue.

'Daddy is more famous than Michael J Fox,' added Marlene, smiling.

'Michael J Fox has been famous much longer, though,' argued Harmony.

'Harmony is right,' replied Haven. 'Michael J Fox has been famous since the early '80s. Your daddy has only been famous since the '90s.'

'Whatever,' sighed Marlene, rolling her eyes. 'I bet Michael J Fox can't play the guitar as good as Daddy!'

'Michael J Fox has Parkinson's disease,' commented Harmony.

'Daddy plays guitar as good as Jimmy Page,' added Marty Jr. 'One day, Daddy should play together with Jimmy Page. Jimmy Page is also better than Elvis Presley.'

'Okay, kids, let's just be quiet for awhile, okay?' suggested Haven. 'Let's just enjoy the music. You kids wanted to listen to Led Zeppelin, so...'

Then the kids were quiet, and started to play with their legos. Haven was a bit anxious for Big Marty and Jennifer to return from their meeting. Her parents would be gone for the weekend, and this would be her chance to use the time machine to witness her birth. She planned to arrive a week early. That was also when Big Marty and Jennifer would be the same age as her. She also did want to experience life in the 80s. She was also discontented with much of the new music, especially the likes of Britney Spears and The Backstreet Boys.

While she didn't mind babysitting the kids, it did seem like they wanted to listen to nothing but Led Zeppelin all the time. She was getting a little tired of hearing Led Zeppelin. Granted, she had nothing against the band - and she highly respected their musical talent and such. It's just that she didn't want to hear them all the time. She was hoping that she could at least be able to interest the kids in The Tea Party.

Then, as she was deep in thought, she heard the kitchen door open.

'We're home, kids!' called out Big Marty. 'I bought tacos for everyone!'

'Yay! Tacos!' cheered the kids, excitely, as they ran up to great Big Marty.

Haven followed the kids to the kitchen.

Big Marty then turned to Haven, and said, 'You're welcome to join us for tacos, Haven. You've been a great babysotter, and the kids seem to really like you.'

'Thank you, Marty,' replied Haven. 'I love tacos. Did you get the supreme? I like sour cream on my tacos.'

'I certainly did,' replied Big Marty, with a smile. 'I love sour cream on my tacos, too. Just dig in and help yourself.'

'Daddy! Daddy!' Marty Jr called out, excitedly. 'Do you know what Haven said about you? She said that you're not a superstar.'

Haven then started blushing, as Big Marty turned to glance at him. Big Marty, however, burst out laughing.

'Haven is right, you know,' Big Marty said, through chuckles. 'I don't consider myself to be a superstar, and it's fine with me that I'm now.' Then Big Marty hugged Marty Jr, and lifted him up in the air. 'Whew, you're getting to be a big boy, my son!'

'I told him that,' Haven explained, 'because Marlene insisted that you were more famous than Elvis Presley. I felt that I had to set her straight.'

'It's okay,' Big Marty said, smiling. 'You didn't say anything wrong. I have always vowed that I would never develop an arrogant and pampered celebrity attitude. That kind of attitude has always turned me off.'

'I'm sure Michael J Fox is just as nice as you are, Big Marty,' said Harmony, smiling.

'I wouldn't doubt it,' Big Marty said, with a smile, as he hugged Harmony.

oooooooooo

As soon as everyone was done eating, Haven headed home. She would actually have the house to herself all weekend. She then went out to the lab, and she stepped into the DeLorean. She decided to head back to November 5 of 1986, at 6:00 AM. She then piloted the DeLorean into the air, accellerated to 88 miles per hour, until she broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 1

_November 5, 1986  
6:00 AM PST_

As soon as the DeLorean had broken the time barrier, Haven had driven the car into the park, and parked it. She then decided to sleep for awhile, knowing that people her age would be expected to be in school until three in the afternoon. This afternoon, she would then visit her father's home.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty McFly had skateboarded and car surfed over to the Brown's home. He was a little concerned about Clara. Clara was expected to go into labour real soon, and she had been rather sick lately. Doc had been outside, picking apples, when Marty arrived.

'Marty!' Doc exclaimed. 'How good to see you! I was just busy picking apples, so that I can make some applesause.'

'That sounds delicious,' replied Marty, as he ran up to hug Doc. 'Say, how's Clara doing? Is she still feeling sick?'

'Well, she's been sleeping for most of today,' explained Doc. 'The baby might be born on the 12th. Clara says it's going to be a girl. How does that sound, Marty?'

'It sounds like she might be one very special baby,' Marty replied, with a smile. 'Do you guys have a name picked out for her, yet?'

'Yeah, Clara wants her to be called Haven,' explained Doc. 'I decided that her middle name should be Martina. So it looks like our baby will be called Haven Martina Brown.'

'Hmmm, Haven?' Marty asked, a little baffled. 'Well, that sounds like a rather, uh, interesting name. Any particular reason why Clara picked that name?'

'It's one of her favourite words,' explained Doc, 'and she thought that might make a nice girl's name. Of course, I had you in mind, when I picked Martina for the middle name.'

'Oh, Doc, that's so sweet,' Marty gushed. 'I suppose Haven does kinda sound like a nice name for a girl. It's just that I, uh, well, I never met anyone called Haven before. But then, again, I also never met anyone named Jules before I met your son. I have known a few Verns, though - usually spelled without the 'e' at the end.'

'Well, Marty, I have to run a few errands,' said Doc, standing up. 'Can you watch the boys for a little while? I should be back no later than half an hour.'

'Sure, Doc,' Marty replied, cheerfully. 'That's no problem. How are the kids coping with the idea of having a baby sister? I'm sure Verne especially might have some difficulties adjusting.'

'Actually, Verne has been handling the idea pretty well,' replied Doc. 'He likes the idea of no longer being the youngest in the family.'

Marty, himself being the youngest kid in his family, could sympathize a bit with Verne. Even though he was 18, his parents still tended to treat him like a child. He couldn't really blame them, though. In a way, he kind of welcomed the idea of being a child, again - as adulthood wasn't always all that it was cracked up to be. Watching the news always depressed Marty, and he hated thinking about politics. Of course, he did also enjoy the freedoms that came with adulthood - but it was also a big step in his life. He know that, one day, he and Jennifer were predestined to get married. He just wasn't sure when. Apparently, some time before 1997, since that was when Marlene was to be born, followed by Marty Jr a year later.

oooooooooo

Haven started to wake up, and sleepily stared at the Present Time of the LED display panel. The clock read 3:15 PM. That meant school was over, now - and she decided to head over to her father's home. She sent the DeLorean a week into the future. Then she headed over to her home. She knew that her family lived in the same place in 1986, as they did in 2004. For a long time, she had dreamed of seeing herself as a baby - and, in a week, her wish would come true. She wondered what it would feel like to hold herself as a baby. As soon as she had arrived at her home, she knocked on the door. Even though this was technically home, she wasn't really home, as she didn't belong in this time at her age - so she could be accused of trespassing. Marty opened the door. Even though Marty looked decidedly younger in this time, he was still very recognizable. In 2004, she looked pretty young for 36.

'Who, who are you?' stammered Marty. Something about the girl struck her as familiar.

'Uh, my name is Haven,' replied Haven. 'I'm Haven Martina Brown. I came here from the year 2004.'

Marty then gasped. 'You kinda do look like a younger Clara,' commented Marty. 'I'm not sure how Doc would take to your being here. He might send you back to 2004.'

'He can't,' Haven insisted. 'I sent the DeLorean a week into the future. I wanted to witness the birth of myself. I also wanted to see you, when you were my age.'

Marty sighed. This incident reminded him of some visitors from the future that they had earlier in the year - Marty Jr and Harmony. Of course, he mustn't say anything about then to Haven, since Haven had arrived from an earlier future than Marty Jr and Harmony did. He began to wonder what other visitors from the future he might encounter. The possibilities were endless.

'I suppose we have no choice than to let you stay here,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'At least you thought to come here first, instead of wondering around town.'

Marty was also grateful that Haven didn't come back with someone who looked just like him, confusing the heck out of everyone - and causing people to wonder if he and Jennifer broke up. Even Jennifer had mistaken Marty's future son for him, and assumed that Marty was cheating on him with some girl named Harmony. Marty cringed at that memory.

'Hey, Marty,' asked Haven, 'can we play Nintendo for awhile?'

'Sure, I suppose we can,' replied Marty. 'Is there any particular music that you want to listen to?'

Haven tried to think of a band that was around in 1986. 'Do you have High Class In Borrowed Shoes by Max Webster?'

'I think we do,' Marty said, smiling. Then he searched through his cassette collection, and found the tape. 'I love Max Webster, too. Kim Mitchell is such a great guy.'

'Yeah, he certainly is,' replied Haven. 'I tried to interested your kids and my neices to bands like Max Webster - but it seems like all they want to listen to is Led Zeppelin.'

Marty burst out laughing. 'I was kinda like that, too, as a kid. I guess this proves just how legendary Led Zeppelin is.'

'I suppose you're right,' said Haven, with a sigh. 'It's just that it seems like Led Zeppelin is all they want to listen to, if you know what I mean.'

'Any particular game you want to play?' asked Marty.

'Oh, yes,' gushed Haven. 'I would love to play Super Mario Brothers.'

'Yeah,' agreed Marty, 'that's always a good game.'


	3. Chapter 2

_November 5, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

As soon as Doc was home, Marty and Haven ran into the kitchen to greet him. As Doc set his bags of groceries on the table, he stared hard at Haven.

'Who, who might you be?' stammered Doc.

'Doc, we need to talk to you,' Marty said, quietly.

'Meet me outside in the lab,' suggested Doc. 'As soon as I put these groceries away and check up on Clara, I'll meet you two out there.'

'Got it, Doc,' Marty said, smiling.

Then Marty and Haven walked out to the lab.

oooooooooo

'So who is this girl that your with?' asked Doc.

'This is Haven,' explained Marty. 'She's your daughter, from the future.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, clutching his chest. Then turning to Haven, Doc asked, 'Did my future self send you here, for a certain reason?'

'Uh, no,' mumbled Haven, blushing, 'I came here, because I wanted to see myself as a baby. I wanted to witness my own birth.'

'Do you have any idea how disasterous this can be?' Doc asked, sternly. 'I'm certain my future self has lectured you about this many times. The time machine is not a toy to be played with. There are certain risks that can happen as result of travelling through time. Where did you park the time machine?'

'I, uh, I sent it a week into the future,' stammered Haven. 'I was worried you wouldn't let me stay for the week, so I made it unaccessible for a week.'

Doc shook his head, in dismay. His daughter wasn't even born yet, and he was already dealing with a rebellious teenage version of her. The worst thing of it was, he had to allow for the time travel event to take place 18 years from now, or else it could result in a terrible paradox. Doc almost had the urge to just destroy the time machine. Of course, destroying the time machine at this point would make things even worse. Anyway, if it wasn't for the time machine, he never would have met Clara - and Jules and Verne would have never been born. Haven would never be born. Was Haven always this rebellious? Will he and Clara be subjected to 18 years of dealing with a rebellious kid?

Haven seemed to be reading her father's mind, because tears filled her eyes, and she said, 'You're not mad at me, Dad, are you? You must think me rebellious, don't you? Well, I guess I can't really blame you. It's just that I desperately wanted to see myself be born - as well as spend some time with Marty and Jennifer, when they were my age.'

Doc sighed, 'No, Haven, I'm not mad at you. I do love you, and I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I guess I have no choice but to let you stay. It's not like I didn't use the time machine to do foolish things, myself. To actually have the opportunity to go places where most people can only dream of can be pretty hard to resist, I understand. It's just that, anytime you are in your past, you risk causing a disruption to the space-time continuum. This is partially why Clara and I had decided to move back to this era, instead of staying in the Old West.' Then, noticing a look on Marty's face, Doc added, 'That, and because of my friendship with Marty. I couldn't just abandon him like that.'

'I notice that you're wearing an April Wine tee-shirt,' added Marty. 'I guess you also wanted to experience the past, when rock and roll music ruled the airwaves, right?'

'Yeah, there is that, too,' added Haven. 'I get tired of people expecting me to listen to Hillary Duff, simply because that's what people my age are expected to like.'

'Well, I have no idea who Hillary Duff is,' Marty said, sighing. 'It's great to know that at least some future generation of teens will be listening to the music that our generation likes. Say, Haven, do some members of my generation hassle you because you listen to our generation's music.'

'Yeah, some of them do,' Haven said, with a sigh. 'Although, don't get me wrong, not all of the new music is bad. Some of the newer rock bands are awesome - bands like Audioslave, The White Stripes, Jet, The Darkness, and such.'

'Well, I have no idea who those bands are,' Marty said, with a grin, 'but it is good to know that not all new music in 2004 is crap.'

'Right, I'm trying to think positively,' said Haven, smiling. 'Also, you and Jennifer don't hassle me about liking your generation's music.'

'Oh, good,' Marty said, smiling, 'I would hate to think that I become one of the old fogeys who scoff at the younger generation. I'm thrilled to hear that our generation's music will be appreciated by some future generation of teens. Gee, I'm only 18 years old - and I'm already starting to sound like an old man.'

'Hey, watch it,' chided Doc, teasingly. Then he added, 'Yeah, I suppose encountering visitors from future generations can do that to do.'

'Or being in the future yourself,' added Marty. 'I still remembered some young boys in the Cafe '80s complaining about the arcade gun being a baby's toys, when I showed them how to play Wild Gunman. I was suddenly feeling really old.'

'Uh, Cafe 80s?' asked Haven, confused. 'The closest we really have is Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe.'

'Oh, uh, actually,' stammered Marty, 'sometime between 2004 and 2015, the Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe becomes the Cafe 80s. Now, Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe is in the building across from the courthouse, right?'

'That is correct,' replied Haven. 'You mean you've been to the future before?'

'Well, yeah, a little over a year ago,' replied Marty. 'Doc brought Jennifer and me along to 2015 - because my son, Marty Jr, was going to get into trouble. That was before I learned to not lose my judgement everytime someone calls me a 'chicken'. Say, we don't live in Hilldale, do we?'

'Uh, no,' replied Haven, 'I really don't think I should be telling you about your future, though. Although, I will say that Marty Jr is such an adorable little boy - and Marlene is also an adorable little girl. They are a little bit obsessed with Led Zeppelin, though.'

'They might have gotten that from me,' Marty said, smiling.

'Well, anyway,' said Doc, speaking up, 'I guess I'll have to explain to your mom about this. I'm not sure how well she will take it, though. We mustn't let Jules and Verne know that you're their sister, though.'

'Well, Jennifer and I were going to go catch a movie tonight,' said Marty. 'I'll have to call Jennifer, and explain to her about Haven.' 


	4. Chapter 3

_November 5, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

Marty called up Jennifer, nervous about what Jennifer's reaction might be. He was looking forward to going to the movies alone with Jennifer - but he also knew that it would be rude to not take Haven along. after all, Haven was their guest.

'Uh, hello?' asked Jennifer, sounding a little tired.

'Yo, Jennifer,' called out Marty, 'I'm over at Doc and Clara's house. Can you come over? There's something that we need to talk about - that I can't really discuss over the phone.'

'Sure, Marty,' replied Jennifer, 'I'll be right over. I just have to go grab my skateboard.'

'See ya, Jennifer,' said Marty, as he hung up the phone.

oooooooooo

'So what's up, Marty,' asked Jennifer, as she entered the Browns' home.

'Well, you see, Jennifer,' Marty said, slowly, 'we have a visitor from the future. You know how Clara's third child is due to be born real soon?'

'Oh, let me guess,' mumbled Jennifer, 'a future version of the third child came to visit us from the future?'

'Bingo!' replied Marty. 'How did you guess?'

'Hey, I've been into this time travel thing as long as you have,' replied Jennifer. 'Besides, it's not the first time something like this has happened.'

'Shhh,' Marty said, quietly, 'we mustn's let Haven know about our other future visitors. Haven came here from a closer future.'

'What a minute!' gasped Jennifer. 'Haven? Doc and Clara are naming their third child Haven?'

'Yeah, they are,' replied Marty, quietly. 'I know, I was shocked at first, myself. Come to think of it, though, Haven is a pretty nice name for a girl. Haven is a pretty nice word. I can see why Clara loves that word a lot.'

'Yeah, I agree, haven is a nice word,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'It's just that I've never heard Haven used as a girl's first name before. I was just shocked, That's all.'

'Haven Brown,' murmured Marty. 'That name kind of has a nice ring to it.'

'Haven Parker?' suggested Jennifer. 'Haven McFly? Haven Needles? Haven Tannen? Haven Strickland?'

Marty and Jennifer both cracked up, laughing.

'Oh, you are too funny, Jennifer,' Marty said, laughing.

'I still prefer the name Marlene for our future daughter,' Jennifer said, smiling.

'Actually, I think we should name our future daughter Harmony,' Marty suggested, laughing. 'Harmony McFly! That name has a nice ring to it!'

'Oh, Marty, you're joking - right?' Jennifer asked, laughing. 'Not that I have anything against the name Harmony, but it's already been established that our future daughter will be Marlene - and Jules is already going to name his future daughter Harmony.'

'Yeah, you're right, Jennifer,' Marty said, smiling. 'That's the one drawback of time travel, I guess - and interacting with people from the future. I guess naming our future children something other than Marty and Marlene could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Jennifer said, with a sigh. 'Well, I'm sure Doc knows way more about interacting with the future, than either of us.'

'It might have really killed him,' suggested Marty, 'for Doc to have to wait 30 years because being about to discuss the events of 1955 with me.'

'Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it,' replied Jennifer. 'Well, let's go find Haven, and take her with us. I was thinking that we should see Labyrinth tonight.'

'Oh, yes, that sounds like a great movie,' replied Marty, smiling. 'It features David Bowie. He's a great musician, isn't he?'

'Oh, yes, for sure,' replied Jennifer, smiling.

oooooooooo

'Oh, Labyrinth!' gasped Haven. 'That is one of my absolute favourite movies of all time! It'll be amazing to actually see that movie on the big screen. It'll be such an awesome experience. Thanks for inviting me along.'

'You're very welcome,' replied Marty. 'It'll be my first time seeing the movie. So you like David Bowie?'

'Oh, I certainly do!' gushed Haven. 'It's so nice to see you, Jennifer. I must say, you two do make a very lovely couple.'

'Aw, thanks,' replied Jennifer, smiling. 'I guess Marty and I really are destined to spend the rest of our lives together. It's amazing that our distant relatives also got married. At least they weren't our direct ancestors.'

'Even if they were,' added Marty, 'I think we would be farly removed from being related, that we could legally and morally marry.'

'Yeah, maybe,' replied Marty, 'but it would seem real creepy.'

'So, when does the movie start?' asked Haven.

'We have to be at the movie theatre at eight,' replied Marty. 'So, let's hop in the car and get going, shall we?'

'Oh, sure, this will be so fun!' gushed Haven.

oooooooooo

'How are ya feeling, Clara?' Doc asked his wife, as he kissed her.

'I feel sick,' moaned Clara. 'I can hardly wait for the baby to be born. I wonder what she'll be like, when she grows up.'

'Oh, yeah, about that,' interjected Doc, 'there is something I need to tell you.'

'What is it, Emmett?' asked Clara. 'What happened.'

'Our child came to visit us from the future,' explained Doc, 'right on her 18th birthday. She wanted to see herself be born.'

'She what?' exclaimed Clara, baffled. 'why didn't you tell me about it immediately?'

'Well, honey, you were sleeping,' Doc said, quietly. 'I just didn't want to disturb you, and add more stress on you. I figured you wouldn't take the news that well.'

'I guess you're right, Emmett,' sighed Clara. 'I'm not sure if I can let Haven watch herself be born, though. I mean, that could result in a paradox, no?'

'Well, not necessarily,' Doc said, gently. 'I mean, it wouldn't be the first time that we've met future/past versions of ourselves. Come to think of it, seeing yourself as a baby is probably the least risky. I mean, how many of us remember ourselves as a baby? As long as Haven doesn't drop her infant self, I'm sure everything will be fine.'

'Well, I guess you know what you're talking about,' Clara said, managing a small smile. 'So where is Haven, now?'

'She went to go see a movie with Marty and Jennifer,' explained Doc. 'They should be back in a few hours. You want something to eat.'

'Just make me some tomato soup, please,' replied Clara. 'I'm in the mood for tomato soup.'

'Tomato soup it is, then,' Doc replied, smiling. Then Doc turned to head towards the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 4

_November 6, 1986  
1:30 PM PST_

Clara walked into the living room, and she saw a teenage girl lying on the couch and listening to the radio - while eating a bad of Cheetos and drinking a can of Pepsi.

'So you must be my daughter, Haven,' Clara said, smiling at the girl.

'That's right, Mom,' replied Haven, smiling - as she sat up. 'How are ya feeling?'

'Say, Haven, when is your birthday?' asked Clara, sitting down on the couch next to Haven.

'I was born on November 12,' replied Haven, 'at 10:04 PM at night.'

'My goodness gracious!' gasped Clara, stunned. 'Oh, no, this means that I have six more days of carrying you. You know, you've been giving me some real trouble, lately. You keep kicking me. I guess you're very anxious to be born.'

'I'm sorry, Mom,' replied Haven, smiling a bit. 'I guess I was a real nuisance inside the womb, wasn't I? Maybe I'm hungry, or something.'

'Come give mommy a great big hug,' Clara urged, smiling.

Haven smiled at her mother's choice of words, and she leaned over to hug Clara.

'So, how do you like your name, Haven?' Clara asked, smiling.

'Oh, I love it,' gushed Haven. 'I mean, a few people have made fun of me for my name - but many others love my name. I love being Haven. Haven Martina Brown is a great name.'

'Then that's what I'll name you,' Clara said, smiling. 'I had a friend named Haven, when I was a little girl. We were so close, and she was my bosom friend. Oh, I really miss her.'

'You'll have to, anyway,' Haven said, smiling, 'to prevent a disruption in the space-time continuum. At least, that's what my guess would be.'

'You might be right,' replied Clara, smiling. 'Sometimes, I worry that Jules and Verne might resent their names - as they are both somewhat old-fashioned sounding in this era.'

'Aw, you needn't worry about it, Mom,' Haven said, smiling. 'They both take such pride in their names, especially Jules. He thinks his names make him sound real intelligent. I mean, I'm sure you know how Jules can be.'

'Well, that I'm not too surprised to hear,' replied Clara. 'So, anyway, I really had you 10:04 PM on November 12? That's remarkable!'

'That's right,' replied Haven. 'I know, because you two love telling that story a lot, about how I was born precisely 31 years after the famous Hill Valley lightening storm. You guys call me your 'cosmic baby'. It may seem like I'm joking - but I'm not. I'm absolutely serious.'

'Well, let's not tell your father about this, okay?' Clara said, smiling. 'Let's have it be a surprise for him. That is certainly uncanny, though.'

'I do feel pretty special,' remarked Haven, beaming. 'I know that was also the night that Dad sent Marty back to 1985 - as well as the day that Dad and Marty had to return to, to retrieve the sports almanac from Biff Tannen.'

'Wow!' Clara gasped, stunned. 'You mean to say you know all that about your father and Marty's adventures?'

'Well, yeah,' explained Haven, 'Dad and Marty have always loved telling us about those experiences. I sometimes wish I was a teenager in the 1980s. I mean, the music of this era is much better - then a lot of the crud that we hear in 2004.'

'It took me a little while to get used to the music of this era,' replied Clara, smiling. 'You have to remember, I grew up in the late 19th century. There was no such thing as rock and roll music, where I come from. That being said, I have come to enjoy a lot of the music of this era - even though I will always have a softness for bluegrass and classical music. Basically, I like all kinds of music.'

'Do you like Huey Lewis and The News?' Haven asked, smiling. 'I know that was always Marty's favourite music group.'

'Oh, yeah, Huey Lewis and The News is a great group,' replied Clara. 'Power of Love is a great, catchy love song - I must say. I can never get tired of that song.'

'Marty and Jennifer had that as their wedding song,' replied Haven, smiling. 'I always think of Marty, whenever I hear that song.'

'Shhhhh,' said Clara. 'You mustn't let Marty and Jennifer know too much about their own future. It could cause a disruption in the space-time continuum.'

'Oh, yeah, you're right,' replied Haven, smiling. 'So, did you have much difficulty adjusting to the late 20th century?'

'Somewhat, yeah,' replied Clara. 'In one sense, after spending eight years in the Old West with your dad, we moved back to 1985. However, in another sense, due to the intervention of Sabrina, I was popped to 1977, as I was about to be flipped off my horse into the ravine. Initially, I was so upset about being taken out of my time, but it only took me a few months to adjust. In some way, I do miss the era I grew up in. On the other hand, though, I've come to appreciate the modern conveniences of this era - as well as the ability to enjoy more freedoms as a woman.'

'Oh, yeah, that's right,' said Haven, smiling. 'I guess I tend for granted the fact that I grew up in an era when women had the same rights as men.'

'Of course, just because I was a woman,' added Clara, 'it doesn't mean that I took crap from other people. I always stood up for myself, not really giving a damn if it meant I was acting in an unladylike manner. I've always been that way.'

'You've certainly had a lot of spunk,' Haven said, admiringly. 'I was never one to take crap from other people, myself. I mean, I try to be nice to everyone - but that doesn't mean I let other people push me around.'

'That's my girl,' Clara said, admiringly. 'Listen, I'm going to head back to bed for awhile. I've been so tired, lately. By the way, be on a watch out for Jules and Verne, okay? They should be home from school, soon. Remember not to let them know that you're their sister. They each can have one popsicle.'

'Right, got it, Mom,' replied Haven, as went to the kitchen to grab a popsicle.


	6. Chapter 5

_November 6, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

'Hey, can we listen to Led Zeppelin, now?' asked Verne, who was six.

'Yeah, Led Zeppelin rocks!' agreed Jules, who was older than Verne by two years.

'Oh, no, not you guys, too!' groaned Haven.

'What, Haven?' Jules asked, confused.

'Uh, nevermind,' replied Haven. 'Which Led Zeppelin album would you like to listen to?'

Jules and Verne went through the cassette collection, and pulled out Led Zeppelin 2.

_At least it isn't the fourth album, again_, Haven thought, in relief. He grabbed the tape from Verne, and popped it into the tape deck.

As soon as Whole Lotta Love blasted out of the stereo, Jules and Verne started to dance around the living room. Verne then started pretending to play a guitar, as he warbled out the lyrics.

'Hey, Verne,' said Haven, 'please just let Robert Plant do the singing, okay?'

'But I can sing just as good as Robert Plant,' protested Verne.

'Yes, you sing just as good as Robert Plant,' Haven agreed, just to humour Verne. 'However, I'd rather listen to him sing right now. Go play with your legos or something, okay?'

'Yes, Haven,' agreed Verne, with a sigh - as he walked over to the bookshelf to grab the box of legos. He then jumped the box onto the floor.

Haven then stretched out on the couch, trying to relax. It just figures that her two older brothers also happened to really love Led Zeppelin, when they were kids. _I guess I'm the only one who wasn't obsessed with Led Zeppelin, as a kid_, Haven thought, with a sigh. When she was a kid, she prefered listening to bands like Van Halen, Def Leppard, and Bon Jovi. She didn't dislike Led Zeppelin, but they were never her favourite band. She felt that many of the songs were a little too bluesy for her taste.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty stepped into the Doc's home, he could hear The Lemon Song coming from the living room. As he listened to the lyrics, he began to wonder if maybe the song was a little too raunchy for Jules and Verne to be listening to. Doc and Clara never seemed to care, though.

'Hi, Marty!' Jules and Verne said in unison, as soon as Marty entered the living room.

'I see you kids still love Led Zeppelin,' Marty said, with a smile.

'I can never get tired of Led Zeppelin' Verne said, smiling. 'Led Zeppelin rocks.'

'Jimmy Page is a very talented guitarist,' Jules added. 'He's as talented as you, Marty.'

Marty smiled at the compliment, then he saw Haven resting on the couch.

'Have you enjoyed the day, Haven?' Marty asked, smiling. 'Are the kids behaving themselves?'

'Yeah, the kids are pretty well-behaved,' Haven said, heading to the kitchen.

'They are very charming, aren't they?' as Marty, following Haven into the kitchen.

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Haven. Then, in a whisper, she added, 'It's just that I'm all Led Zeppelined out. In the future, your kids are also very obsessed with that band. I just thought I'd warn you, so that you're ready.'

'Don't you like Led Zeppelin?' asked Marty, concerned - as he went to make some kool-aid.

'It's not that I dislike Led Zeppelin,' replied Haven. 'I have great respect for the band, and everything. It's just that they were never my favourite band. I just think many of their songs are a little too bluesy for me.'

'Well, Haven, all rock and roll is rooted in the blues,' insisted Marty.

'Yes, I realize that, Marty,' Haven said, with a sigh. 'It's just that I don't care for songs that are blues-heavy.'

'What about Over the Hills and Far Away?' asked Marty. 'That song isn't heavy on the blues.'

'Oh, yes, that song I love,' replied Haven. 'It is kind of a beautiful song.'

'It's a very beautiful song,' gushed Marty. 'That song almost always makes me cry. I'm not sure why, but it's a very moving song.'

'Well, I don't think it's _that_ moving,' said Haven, 'but I do agree that the song is rather touching. It makes me think of a drive through the countryside on a nice, sunny day.'

'Now that is very descriptive,' commented, Marty, smiling. 'So what are some of your favourite bands, Haven?'

'Well, many of my favourite bands don't exist, yet,' Haven said, with a smile. 'I love April Wine. Saga is good, too - as is Harlequin. I love Triumph, Kim Mitchell and Max Webster, Chiliwack, The Stampeders. Loverboy and Streetheart are awesome - so are Trooper and Coney Hatch. Tom Cochrane and Red Rider are pretty hot.'

'Wow! You have great taste in music!' exclaimed Marty.

'Then you have Aldo Nova and Helix,' continued Haven. 'Then there are Prism, Gowan, and Doucette. Teenage Head and The Persuit of Happiness are also such awesome bands. Then, of course, you cannot forget The Tragically Hip.'

'Uh, The Tragically Hip?' Marty asked, confused. 'Now that band I'm not familiar with.'

'Oh, yeah, that's right!' gasped Haven, slapping her forehead. 'The Tragically Hip will not release their first album until next year. You'll have to watch out for that album, though. Highway Girl will be on their first album. It's a great tune.'

'Thanks for the heads up, Haven,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Now we'd better head back to the living room, and check up on the kids.'

oooooooooo

'Hey, kids, can we listen to Houses of the Holy?' asked Marty.

'Sure,' replied Jules, 'that album is awesome. I love No Quarter.'

'I prefer The Oh-Oh Song,' added Verne.

'That song is called D'yer Mak'er, dummy,' said Jules, rolling his eyes.

'Now, Jules,' chided Marty, 'let's not be mean to your brother. He didn't know.'

'Sorry, Verne,' Jules mumbled.

'Apology accepted,' replied Verne.

'Oh, I love this song,' exclaimed Jules, as The Song Remains The Same started playing.

'Yeah, this song rocks!' agreed Verne.

Marty then sat down in the recliner, reclined the back back, and began to relax to the music. As Over the Hills and Far Away began to play, tears came to Marty's eyes. He just let the tears roll down his face, and sniffed a little bit, as he was being moved by the song.

'Are you alright, Marty?' Haven asked, softly - as she tenderly placed a hand on Marty's arm.

'Yeah, Haven, I'm fine,' Marty whispered, sniffing a little. 'It's just the song really moves me. It's so touching.'

'I see, Marty,' Haven whispered, as she handed Marty a tissue.

As Haven went back to building a house out of legos, Verne asked, 'Haven, why is Marty crying?'

'Honey, he's just moved by the song,' Haven said, softly.

'I see,' whispered Verne, not really understanding what Haven meant - but not wanting to press the issue.

'I really enjoy this song,' Jules remarked, as The Crunge started to play.

_I don't_, Haven thought - but she knew better than to say aloud. In her opinion, that was one of the worst songs Led Zeppelin had ever recorded. She figured that the kids must be _really_ big Led Zeppelin fans, if they'd enjoy even this song.

'Hey, kids, Daddy's home!' Doc called out, as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. 'I brought home chicken fried rice, and some fortune cookies.'

Marty, Haven, and the boys immediately headed over to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6

_November 8, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

Haven was sitting with the rest of the Brown family in the Hill Valley Amphitheatre, as Marty and The Pinheads were scheduled to perform that night.

'Hello, everyone,' Marty called out, cheerfully. 'I'm Marty McFly, and these are the members of The Pinheads. Zach Nelson is on the bass guitar, Joey Landvatter is on the keyboards, and Billy Winterson is on the drums. Are you boys and girls ready to rock?'

The audience had cheered, as the members of The Pinheads began to tune up their instruments..

'We're going to open up the show with our new song,' Marty continued. 'It's called No More War. This song is a call to all of the world politicians to put away our war machines - and to live in peace with one another.'

Haven was very familiar with that song. KKHV, which became a Rock Hits station by 2004, had played that song a lot. Marty had, by that point, become very vocal against the US-led war on Iraq - and his new song, Bombs, was a really big hit. Haven wished she could talk to Marty about this right now - but she knew that doing so could have serious repercussions on future events, and possibly disrupt the space-time continuum.

'Our next song is a power ballad,' Marty called out, as the cheering from the audience had died down. 'No doubt you've been hearing this song on KKHV for the past month or so. It's called Harmony. If we all could learn to live with harmony with one another, this world would be a much better place to live in.'

The audience then cheered loudly, as The Pinheads began to perform. Haven started tapping her foot to the beat. In 2004, that song had been regarded as one of The Top Ten Power Ballads of All Time. It was a very catchy tune about putting aside personal differences, and reaching out to touch one another.

From what Haven had recalled, Marty McFly had signed onto Atlantic records in September of 1990 - which was less than four years away. Soon afterward, he had released his first solo album - which simply brought him to national and international prominence. By the following year, he had formed his own record label, which was called Euphoria Records. By 2004, Marty McFly had released 13 records - five were recorded with The Pinheads, one was a duet with Verne Brown, and the other seven were solo records.

Even if the Browns hadn't been such close friends with Marty McFly, he most likely would have still remained being one of Haven's favourite recording artists. Marty was unarguably very talented on the guitar, and Haven had agreed with a lot of Marty's views in regards to world politics.

'Are you boys and girls ready for something heavy?' Marty called out, cheerfully. As the audience burst out into cheers, Marty continued, 'This song will also be on our upcoming album. It's called World Citizen.'

Haven really loved this song. World Citizen was somewhat controversial song denouncing nationalism and patriotism in favour of internationalism and cosmopolitanism. That song would become even more relevant by the time 2004 rolled around. Haven and all of her friends loved that song. The principal, Mr. Jeb Strickland, had vocally opposed the song, though - indicating that the song was shamelessly unpatriotic and 'un-American'. Haven knew that the Strickland were notorious for being uber-conservative, so she couldn't be surprised by that kind of attitude.

The next few songs that The Pinheads have performed had been much lighter in lyrical content, taking on a decidedly less political slant. Then the band had played a very beautiful ballad entitled Jennifer - which was, of course, dedicated to Marty's girlfriend and future wife. Haven knew that Jennifer was almost always moved to tears by that song.

Haven smiled, as she remember the song that Marty had written for her, around her 16th birthday - simply entitled Haven. Throughout the years, Marty had also written songs for Jules and Verne. Despite his fame, Marty had always put his friends and family first. He was never one to let fame get to his head.

Marty was also never one to succumb to the pressure of drugs. In fact, Marty never even smoked cigarettes. He had also been very vocal in discouraging drug use and cigarette smoking in teens. In fact, Marty McFly was even considered one of the Top Ten Role Models For Youth in 2004.

Haven felt that experience of seeing The Pinheads before their rise to global fame was somewhat surreal. After all, it's not everyday that one gets a chance to go back in time to see a major band, back when they were just considered a local/indie band.

'Are you enjoying the show, Haven?' Clara asked, softly.

'I certainly am,' Haven replied, cheerfully. 'Marty McFly is a very popular musician with our generation. He will be really famous by 2004.'

'Shhhhh,' Clara whispered, 'don't let him know that. You know what your father is always saying, about knowing too much of your own destiny and stuff.'

'Right,' Haven replied, smiling. 'I'm surprised you were able to make it, tonight.'

'Well, I was getting a little tired of being cooped up in the house,' Clara explained.

Haven just smiled. There were only four days left, until she was born.

'Now, this next song is a remake of an old classic by Chuck Berry,' Marty called out, 'called Johnny B Goode.' Then, as the audience cheered, The Pinheads had launched out into a rocking version of the classic '50s tune.

Haven smiled, as she remember Marty telling her about the time Marty had played that song back in 1955. Marty had gotten a little wild with the state stunts, shocking the audience into silence. Times have certainly been very different back in the 1950s.

'Now here is a song dedicated to my favourite actor, Michael J Fox,' called out Marty, as the audience erupted into cheers. 'It's called Foxy Boy. I understand that Michael doesn't want to hear it - but he really _is_ a fox.'

Haven smiled, as The Pinheads started to play. It was no secret that Marty McFly and Michael J Fox did resemble each other a lot. By 2004, Marty had always made it a point to donate 10 percent of his income to Michael J Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research. It always made Haven feel real sad, to think of her favourite actor suffering so much. She hoped and prayed that there would, one day, be a cure for Parkinson's disease.


	8. Chapter 7

'So, how are you feeling, honey?' Doc asked his wife.

'I could be better,' admitted Clara, 'but I'm a firm believer in looking on the positive side. In just a few days, our new bundle of joy will be born. I thought for sure that we wouldn't have any more children after Verne, but surprises do happen.'

'That's the spirit, Clara,' Doc said, smiling. 'Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some more tomato soup?'

'That would be real nice, Emmett,' Clara said, managing a small smile. 'I'm almost tempted to ask Haven if we've had anymore kids after her.'

'That really would not be a good idea,' Doc insisted. 'I realize that I probably sound like a broken record by now - and I admit that I may be a bit of a hypocrite, having broken that rule a few times myself - but one really should not know too much about their own destiny. Especially if we're going to be getting visitors from the future like this. I mean, we don't want to be responsible for erasing anyone away from existence.'

'You're right, Emmett,' Clara said, smiling. 'It's better to just live for today, right?'

'Exactly,' replied Doc. 'We cannot live our lives around what might happen in the future. I mean, that is no way to live. We should plan for the future, and learn from the past - but we should live for today.'

'Anyway, Emmett,' Clara said, stretching, 'I'm going to try to catch some more sleep. I am tired.'

'Yeah, just try to relax, honey,' Doc said, softly, as he kissed Clara's forehead. 'I'll go put the soup on right now. I love you, sweetie.'

'I love you, too, Emmett,' Clara replied, as she hugged Doc.

Doc then headed off to the kitchen, to make some soup.

oooooooooo

Jennifer and Marty and in the living room with Haven, playing Super Mario Brothers on the Nintendo Entertainment System.

'Wow, Haven,' Marty said, impressed, 'I can tell you've had a lot of practice at this game. Do many of your generation play Nintendo, in the future?'

'Yeah, we still have Nintendo,' replied Haven, 'but the Nintendo Entertainment System is not as popular as it once was. We now have stuff like Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Gamecube. Some of my peers laugh at me, because I like to play old-school Nintendo. Original Super Mario Brothers will always be classic, though, I'm sure. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the newer variations of that game - but the original one will always remain my favourite.'

'Say, did you bring any tapes back with you?' asked Jennifer. 'I'm wondering what some of the music from the future may sound like.'

'I'll go check,' replied Haven. 'There's only the three of us in this room, so it should be okay to play something from the future.'

After Haven left the room, Jennifer turned to Marty, and said, 'Isn't it amazing just how much Haven looks like Clara? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Haven was a younger version of Clara.'

'Clara probably had longer hair,' Marty suggested, 'when she was Haven's age. People back in the Old West wore their hair long.'

'Didn't Clara come from New Jersey?' Jennifer asked, confused.

'I meant back in the late 19th Century,' Marty said, smiling. 'I guess New Jersey isn't exactly west, is it?'

'Not unless you live in Europe,' Jennifer teased. 'Yeah, it's amazing how everyone seemed so conservative a century ago.'

'I found something!' exclaimed Haven, as she walked back into the room. 'It's Fully Completely by The Tragically Hip. That album was released in 1992. They're one of my favourite bands.'

'Oh, yeah,' Marty said, smiling, 'I remember you telling me about The Tragically Hip the other day. They'll release their debut album next year, right?'

'That's correct,' Haven said, smiling. She then popped the tape into the stereo - and Courage began to play.

'Hey, it's not a bad song,' Marty said, smiling. 'So where do these guys come from?'

'They come from Kingston, Ontario,' Haven replied. 'They actually formed about three years ago, but they have yet to release an album. I think they mostly just play in bars right now. By 2004, The Tragically Hip will practically be seen as Canada's national band. They'll be associated with hockey, beavers, and maple syrup.'

'I would love to visit Canada, someday,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'It sounds like a great country, from what I've heard.'

'Yeah,' agreed Marty, 'the Canadian culture is very interesting. There's certainly a lot of great music from that country, that's for sure.'

'Yeah, Canadian music is sadly under-appreciated on this side of the border,' Haven said, shaking her head. 'I think The Barenaked Ladies are a rather overrated band. There are a lot of Canadian bands that are much better than The Barenaked Ladies. I mean, I really love Kim Mitchell and Max Webster. Kim Mitchell was a real cutie back in the '70s.'

'I totally agree with you, Haven,' Marty replied. 'Kim Mitchell doesn't get the respect that he deserves. He is one very talented musician.'

'Gowan is a great musician, too,' added Jennifer. 'I love his song, Criminal Mind.'

'Yeah, by 2004,' Haven explained, 'Gowan will have replaced Dennis DeYoung in Styx. I'd say he makes a damn fine replacement.'

'What happened to Dennis DeYoung?' asked Marty. 'Why did he leave Styx? He didn't die, did he?'

'No, he didn't die,' replied Haven. 'I really shouldn't be telling you too much about the future. Let's just say that Dennis DeYoung had a falling out with Tommy Shaw and the rest of Styx - so they're currently not getting along.'

'Well, it's a real shame to hear that,' Marty said, sadly. 'I happen to love Dennis DeYoung. It bothers me to hear other people bash him, if you know what I mean.'

'I can't say that I'm too happy about the falling out, myself,' replied Haven, 'but I guess that's just life. It would be nice, though, if one day Dennis DeYoung could bury the hatchet with Tommy Shaw and the others.'

'It would certainly be nice if they did,' said Marty. 'by the way, this is a great tape. I really do enjoy the music a lot.'

'Yeah,' agreed Jennifer, 'this is a great group. By the way, why do they call themselves The Tragically Hip? It's a rather interesting name?'

'They chose their name from a segment on Elephant Parts,' replied Haven.

'Oh, yeah, I've heard of that video,' said Marty. 'It was filmed by Michael Nesmith from The Monkees, right?'

'That is correct,' replied Haven. 'I think it's a very clever band name.'

'Yeah, I agree,' replied Marty, 'even if the terms are rather contradictory.'

'You mean, like Hill Valley?' Haven asked, laughing.

'Exactly,' Marty replied, with a smile. 


	9. Chapter 8

_November 10, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

Marty, Jennifer, and Haven were all in the kitchen making sugar cookies, while listening to Up To Here by The Tragically Hip.

'Hey, Marty,' chided Haven, 'quite eating the dough. We're trying to bake cookies here.'

'But the dough tastes so good,' protested Marty. 'It tastes better than the cookies.'

'Come on, now, Marty,' insisted Haven. 'If you want to eat cookie dough, then make your own. Lets get these cookies in the oven.'

'Yeah,' added Jennifer, 'I like sugar cookies with frosting and candy decorations on it.'

Marty then grabbed for the container of coloured candy dots, and began to pop some into his mouth.

'Marty!' gasped Haven. 'Why are you being so difficult? It's not like you're starving to death, or anything.'

'Sorry,' mumbled Marty. 'It's just that these are so damn good.'

'Yeah, but they're not yours,' Haven reminded Marty. 'If you do that again, we're going to have to tickle you to death.'

'Oh, you wouldn't dare,' protested Marty, laughing - as he started to run for the living room.

Haven and Jennifer ran after Marty, and they captured Marty by the couch. Jennifer started to tickle Marty on his torso - while Marty collapsed face down on the floor, laughing. Haven then reached for Marty's legs. Marty kept trying to escape from the girls, but the girls had blocked off all escape areas. Haven then caught sight of Marty's bare feet, and she sat on his legs - while Jennifer sat on Marty's back, and pinned his hands behind him. Haven then started to tickle the soles of Marty's feet - while Marty was laughing helplessly and trying desperately to escape. Haven really relished the idea of making Marty suffer in ticklish agony, and kept tickling Marty's feet for ten minutes. Then Haven had reluctantly decided to quit. Marty was breathing heavily on the floor, while he was trying to recover.

'Now, Marty,' Haven said, with a smirk. 'Do you promise to behave yourself? No more snitching cookie dough or candy decorations?'

'Yeah, Haven,' Marty said, breathing heavily, 'I promise. I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away.'

'Good,' Haven said, smiling. Then she leaned over to help Marty up from the ground.

Marty then returned to the kitchen with Haven and Jennifer. Jennifer threw her arms around Marty, and hugged him tightly. Marty out his lips onto Jennifers', and they kissed for a minute or so.

'Okay, you two,' chided Haven. 'Let's get back to work. We have cookies to bake.'

Then Marty and Jennifer started to scoop the cookies onto the baking sheet, and patted them down with a fork. Haven reached for the hot pads, and she put the baking sheets into the oven. She then reached for the boom box, and turned the tape over.

'I must say, Haven,' Marty said, impressed, 'this is great music. You really love The Tragically Hip, don't you?'

'Yeah, they're one of my favourite bands, replied Haven. 'They're still together, recording and touring, in 2004. I've seen The Hip in concert a few times. They put on a great performance. They usually perform in small venues, as they don't have too many fans around here.'

'Oh, why is that?' asked Jennifer. 'The Tragically Hip are wonderful, talented musicians. They're obciously under-appreciated around here, in the future.'

'I guess it's because they have a distinctly Canadian sound,' Haven suggested, 'and it kind of does take an aquired taste to appreciate The Hip.'

'Well, I think their style is awesome,' insisted Marty. 'Then, again, I guess I am a connoisseur when it comes to music. I mean, I like a catchy beat as much as the next person - but I also love prog rock. I guess it's partially because I'm a musician.'

'So what do you think of Rush?' asked Haven.

'Oh, I am a huge fan of Rush,' Marty gushed. 'I really like their first album a lot, back when John Rutsy was in the band. Their first album is very Led Zeppelin influenced. I mean, Working Man reminds me of Whole Lotta Love.'

'Everybody always says that,' remarked Haven, laughing. 'I'm actually a bigger fan of Rush, after Neil Peart joined the band. I think Subdivisions is a great song.'

'Oh, yeah, I love that song, too,' replied Marty. 'It kinda describes high school life a bit, and all the cliquishness that entails the life of high school. I mean, I do have my group of close friends, but I don't like to exclude anyone. I try to be friendly towards everyone. It bothers me to see people get made fun of.'

'It looks like some things never change,' Haven said, with a small smile. 'I have to admit that I'm not as outgoing as you are. I tend to be rather shy, so I tend to get nervous around people that I barely know. I get I tend to worry, what if they don't like me? I have a tough time taking rejection.'

'I understand what you mean, Haven,' Marty said, softly. 'I tend to be very sensitive, and it does hurt to not be liked. Back when I first started high school, Mr. Strickland's cutting remarks would end up reducing me to tears. I've eventually learned to not take his cutting remarks personally, though, and that he pretty much seems to not really like anyone. Furthermore, I tend to be a very social person - so I don't let the fear of rejection stop me from reaching out and making new friends.'

'I wouldn't exactly say that I'm an outcast,' remarked Haven, 'but I'm not especially popular, either. I guess I'm one of those who tend to be in-between. I do have my group of friends that I hang around with, and I don't really get picked on that much.'

'Douglas Needles and his gang used to pick on me,' said Marty, 'but that was because I used to have a problem with losing self-control over being called a chicken. I guess it was also partially because I would stand up for people who are being picked on. It's not a very easily position to take - but I cannot, in good conscience, just stand by and let people get bullied. I try to be a friend to those who need one.'

'Well, anyway,' Haven said, sighing, 'shall we start decorating the cookies, now?'

Marty and Jennifer both nodded in agreement. 


	10. Chapter 9

_November 11, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

'So, how are you feeling, Mom?' Haven asked Clara.

'Are you sure you won't be born until tomorrow?' asked Clara. 'I'm wondering if I should have your dad take me to the hospital tonight. I feel like I'm just about to go into labour.'

'Well,' replied Haven, 'on my birth certificate, it says that I was born at 10:04 PM on November 12. Also, you and Dad love telling that story a lot.'

'Do you want me to make you some tomato soup, Clara?' asked Marty.

'Sure, Marty,' replied Clara, 'that would be great. Can you make me some tea, as well?'

'Sure, Clara,' replied Marty, 'that'll be no problem. I gather you're in a lot of pain right now?'

'Well, yeah, a little bit,' replied Clara, wincing a bit. 'It's not that unbearable, though. Besides, I welcome the pain with joy, as it means I'm just about to bring a new baby into the world.'

'So you're not going to take pain killers, then?' Jennifer asked.

'Uh, no, not really,' replied Clara. 'I know it sounds rather crazy, but I'd much rather have the natural childbirth experience.'

'You must be pretty tough, then,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'I am admittedly kind of a wuss, when it comes to pain. I can't even stand paper cuts. Also, the first sign of having a menstrual cramp, I reach for the advil right away.'

'Well, you know,' commented Marty, 'I used to absolutely hate being tickled on the soles of my feet. I just couldn't stand to be tickled there, and I still can't. I, however, let Jennifer tickle my soles on a regular basis, as I know it gives Jennifer pleasure to reduce me into a fit of helpless laughter. I also have to admit that I kinda love it, now. It does much to release endorphins, at any rate.'

'I'm not really that ticklish,' remarked Clara, 'but I don't really like people touching my feet. I guess my feet just feel real sensitive. I'd actually rather take the labour pains over that.'

'My feet used to be very ticklish, when I was little,' explained Jennifer. 'I remember having my feet tickled by some of my cousins, and I'd be squirming and laughing helplessly. They're really not all that ticklish, now. They're maybe about a four, on a scale of one to ten - one being not at all ticklish, and ten being horribly ticklish.'

'For me, it's sort of like a seven, on a scale of one to ten,' added Haven. 'My feet are pretty ticklish, but not unbearably so. It actually feels good to be tickled on my feet.'

'Wow! For me, it's definitely a ten,' Marty said, cringing. 'Actually, even more like a thirteen - way off the scale. My feet are horribly, terribly ticklish. I can't believe you ladies aren't as ticklish there. I tend to cringe even just thinking about being tickled there.'

'Well, I do go barefoot a lot,' offered Haven. 'I really don't like wearing shoes, unless I have to. Know what I mean?'

'Well, that doesn't mean anything,' protested Marty. 'I mean, I go barefoot a lot, too - and my feet are still very ticklish. Maybe I just have more nerve ending there, then you guys do. I swear that I must have the most ticklish feet in Hill Valley.'

'I remember my brother had ticklish feet,' said Clara. 'A lot of times, we would wake him up by tickling his feet. It worked each time. For some reason, though, I just never was all that ticklish.'

'Well, anyhow,' said Marty, hoping to change the subject, 'what are we going to do about supper tonight? I could cook, if you want me to.'

'Well, yeah, you can, if you really want to,' replied Clara. 'Another possibility, though, is we could just order a pizza. I'm sure Jules and Verne would love that.'

'Oh, yes!' exclaimed Marty. 'I would totally love that! Pizza Hut?'

'Oh, I love Pizza Hut!' gushed Haven. 'Let's get the pan pizzas!'

'Yeah, that's what I like, too,' replied Marty. 'Double cheese, everyone?'

'Oh, absolutely!' replied Haven. 'I don't really care for the other toppings.'

'Yeah, that sounds great with me, too,' added Jennifer.

The three teens then turned to Clara.

'Whatever you kids want is fine with me,' replied Clara, smiling. 'I don't think I can stomach pizza, right now.'

'Can we order breadsticks, too?' asked Haven. 'Those are always good.'

'Of course,' said Marty, smiling. 'You both like Pepsi, right?'

'Sure,' replied Haven, 'Pepsi is fine with me.'

'Can you make mine diet?' asked Jennifer.

'Sure,' replied Marty, 'that's no problem. So, Clara, when will Jules and Verne be back?'

'They should be back home in about half an hour,' replied Clara. 'We should maybe call Pizza Hut in about 15 minutes. The kids will probably be hungry, when they get home.'

'It is a bit strange seeing Jules and Verne as small children,' commented Haven. 'I mean, they've always seem so big to me.'

'Well, imagine seeing your parents at your age,' Marty said, smiling. 'It's kind of a surreal experience. Of course, it's very freaky to know that your own mom has a crush on you.'

'I hear ya, Marty,' Haven said, smiling. 'It seems rather uncanny that you're thirty years younger than your parents, and Little Marty is thirty years younger than you.'

'Gee,' mumbled Jennifer, 'I guess we know what to expect, when we turn thirty. I guess Marlene and Little Marty have been destined to be in our future, since we saw them in the future a little over a year ago.'

'It's strange to think that my future son will like like me, as a teenager,' Marty said, smiling.

'Too bad Sam Fox doesn't quite look like his father,' said Haven, shaking her head.

'Huh?' Marty asked, confused. 'Who is Sam Fox.'

'Oh, he's the future son of Michael J Fox,' explained Haven. 'I forgot that he wasn't born, yet. Michael has three other children, but they're girls.'

'Well, I'm sure I'm not the only person around who looks like Michael J Fox,' Marty said, smiling. 'A couple years ago, I met a young man named Douglas - and he also looks like Michael J Fox. He's the same age as Michael, too. Which raises the question, how will _I_ like at 25? I mean, I look just like Michael J Fox - but I'm seven years younger than him. When he was my age, he could pass for twelve.'

'Well, if you take good care of yourself,' Haven said, smiling, 'I'm sure you won't look much different from the way you look, now. Even in 2004, you could pass for 20-something. Trust me, Marty, I recognized you right away. Other than having a few more wrinkles, you don't look much different in 2004, than you do now.'

'Well, that's good to hear,' Marty said, smiling.


	11. Chapter 10

_November 12, 1986  
1:30 PM PST_

'Emmett,' groaned Clara, 'I swear I'm going into labour, now. Can you take me to the hospital?'

'I guess it's that time already,' Doc said, sighing. Then, turning to Marty and Haven, Doc added, 'Can you guys watch Jules and Verne, when they come home from school? You guys can go ahead and order pizza again, tonight. Make sure the boys have their homework done before they watch TV or play Nintendo.'

'We will, Dad,' Haven replied, smiling. 'Good luck with the delivery.'

'Yeah, good luck with delivering Haven,' Marty told Doc, smiling. 'It'll be so interesting to see Haven as a baby.'

'I can hardly wait to see her,' added Haven, 'or, uh, me.'

'We'll call you when the water breaks,' said Doc. 'It usually takes up to a few hours after the water breaks until the baby is ready to be delivered.'

'I'll stay here with Jules and Verne,' offered Marty, 'while Haven drives to the hospital. The idea of watching a baby get delivered makes me feel a little queezy.'

'Not me,' insisted Haven. 'I think it's a very fascinating process to watch. It's a very awesome experience to watch a new human being enter a world.'

'Well, I guess if you put it that way...' Marty said, smiling. 'I suppose I might change my mind when it's time for my own children to be born. Of course, no offence to you guys.'

'No offence taken,' Doc said, smiling. 'I understand. I was a little queezy myself, when I watched Jules get delivered. I was much better about it, though, when Verne was born.'

Marty and Haven then both hugged Doc. At Clara's current state, she was way too big to be hugged. Marty and Haven then watched Doc drive off with Clara.

oooooooooo

'Shall we listen to April Wine?' Haven asked Marty.

'Oh, sure!' gushed Marty. 'I love April Wine! What album shall we put on?'

'How about Electric Jewels?' suggested Haven. 'That's a great album - and a bit underappreciated.'

'Yeah, sure,' Marty said, nodding, 'let's put that album on. It is a real classic.'

'I love April Wine, too,' piped up Jules.

'Yeah, April Wine rocks!' agreed Verne, excitedly.

Haven was thrilled. So the kids did like other bands besides Led Zeppelin! She popped the tape into the stereo - and Weeping Widow came blasting out of the speakers. Jules and Verne started dancing around the living room.

'This is one of my absolute favourite songs,' Haven told Marty. 'I thing Just Between You and Me is a little overrated.'

'Actually, I enjoy that song a lot,' insisted Marty, 'but, then again, everything by April Wine is good. I even enjoy their self-titled album. I don't exactly like looking at those feet on the cover, however. I think they look rather nasty.'

'Yeah,' agreed Haven, 'it has to be one of the worst album covers I have ever seen. Anyway, what's your favourite song on that album? I like Fast Train. It was their first hit to to be released to radio in Canada, I believe.'

'I think Wench is a great song,' Marty replied. 'That song kinda reminds me of Led Zeppelin. Sorry, I know you're probably tired of Led Zeppelin - but I think they are a very legendary rock band of the 70s. I still remember crying the day I heard that Bonzo died, from choking on his vomit. He was such a talented drummer, too - even better than Keith Moon of The Who.'

'Actually, I really have nothing against Led Zeppelin,' remarked Haven. 'In fact, I have a lot of great respect for the band. It's just that I've been hearing way too much Led Zeppelin, lately. I'll have to see if your future children like April Wine, too. I'm sure if they like Led Zeppelin, they'll also like April Wine.'

'I see no reason why they wouldn't like April Wine,' Marty said, smiling. 'Electric Jewels would be the best bet. After all, it is vintage April Wine.'

'Anyway, shall we order the pizzas, now?' asked Haven. 'I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure the kids are, too.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself,' Marty said, smiling. 'I'll place in the order right now. We should also order breadsticks and Pepsi.'

oooooooooo

At around six, the phone rang. Marty went to answer it.

'Yo,' Marty replied, as he picked up the phone.

'Hey, Marty, it's Doc,' replied Doc. 'I'm calling to let you know that the water now broke. How are the kids doing? Have they been behaving themselves?'

'Oh, yes, they've been behaving great,' replied Marty. 'Haven is so happy that they like listening to April Wine. She was worried that they liked nothing else but Led Zeppelin. We've been listening to Electric Jewels this afternoon. It's a great album.'

'Well, it's good that my kids have great taste in music,' Doc said. 'Anyway, let Haven know that Clara's water is now broke. Don't expect the baby to be delivered for a few more hours, though. Say, wouldn't it be a little odd if the baby was delivered at 10:04 PM. That would be one amazing feat, wouldn't it?'

'It certainly would be,' Marty said, smiling. _Oh, Doc, you certainly will be in for a real surprise._

'Well, I suppose I should let you go, now,' Doc continued. 'Make sure the boys are in bed by 8:30, okay? I know they're probably excited about the baby, but they still need their sleep.'

'Got it, Doc,' Marty replied. 'Good bye, now.'

Marty then hung up and went into the living room.

'Haven, your dad just called,' called out Marty. 'The water just broke.'

'Oh, that is so exciting,' gushed Haven. 'Well, I'm going to start heading over to the hospital, and see how my mom is doing.'

'Okay, you take care, Haven,' Marty said, as he hugged Haven. 'I can imagine that this will be one experience of a lifetime.'

'Oh, yes, there is no doubt about it,' Haven replied, smiling. 'It's not everyday that you get to watch yourself be born.' 


	12. Chapter 11

_November 12, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

Haven was feeling a little nervous, as she was driving over to the hospital. All week long, she had been so excited about the prospect of witnessing her own birth. She could hardly believe that, in less than four hours, she will be born. She would get to watch her mother deliver her - then she would get to hold herself as a baby. It would be such an awesome experience, to say that least. After about 15 minutes, she had finally arrived at the hospital. She parked near the visitor's enterance, and she slowly walked into the building. She walked over to the reception desk.

'Hello,' Haven said, slowly. 'My name is Haven McFly. I'm here to see Clara Brown. She's here to deliver a child.'

'Okay, just a second, ma'am,' replied the receptionist, as she made a quick phone call. Then, turning back to Haven, she explained, 'Dr. Rivers will be out to get you in a few minutes. In the mean, why don't you have a seat?'

'Thanks, ma'am,' replied Haven, as she went to sit down. She didn't see any magazines that really interested, so she just listened to the music that was being pumped through the speaker.

'Haven McFly!' someone called out. Haven jumped up, and she saw a middle-aged woman in a white suit, with a stethoscope draped over her chest.

'Yeah, it's me,' Haven said, a little nervously. 'Are you Dr. Rivers?'

'Yes, I'm Dr. Rivers,' replied the woman. 'I'm assisting Clara Brown with her baby. You must be very special to her. She says that she plans to name her baby Haven. You don't exactly have a very common name.'

'Oh, yeah, well, I'm a friend of the family,' Haven explained.

'I see,' replied Dr. Rivers, smiling. 'Well, come with me.'

Haven then followed Dr. Rivers over to the maternity ward, where her father met here.

'It's so good you could make it here!' exclaimed Doc, throwing his arms around Haven.

'How is Mom doing?' Haven whispered. 'Is she in a lot of pain?'

'Yeah, she is in a bit of pain,' Doc whispered. 'She's been having a lot of contractions. The doctors have offered to give her some pain killers, but she has turned them down. I guess she decides it feels more natural to tough it out.'

'Oh, poor Mom,' murmured Haven. 'If I was her, I would have accepted the pain killers. They don't harm the baby, do they? Why is Mom so insistent on not having them?'

'You have to remember that she grew up in the late 19th Century,' Doc said, gently. 'There weren't as many medical advances back then, as there are now. In fact, it was somewhat common for women to die in childbirth - if the pregnancy caused complications. Anyway, she just decides it feels for natural to give birth, without the benefit of pain killers.'

'Well, when and if I ever get pregnant,' Haven insisted, 'I would gladly accept the pain killers. Call me a wimp if you will, but I cannot stand pain.'

'Oh, please, don't talk about your pregnancy already,' Doc pleaded, smiling. 'You're not even born, yet - so I'm not anywhere near ready to think of you giving me grandchildren. In fact, it's baffling enough for me to be seeing your eighteen year old self, before your birth.'

'Whew, I guess I didn't even think of that,' replied Having, laughing a little. 'So what time is it, now?'

Doc looked at his watch, then replied, 'It's almost 7:30. I'll go check up on your mom. I don't the delivery will take place for a few hous, yet.'

'Okay,' said Haven, 'I'll go get us some food from the vending machines.'

oooooooooo

'I really need to push,' moaned Clara, as she was in pain. It was around 9:50 PM. 'I think is about ready to enter this world.'

'Alright then,' replied Dr. Rivers. 'Take a breath and push. Not too hard, though. You don't want to rip your skin.'

Haven was very excited, and she was eager to not want to miss a moment of her birth. The big moment had finally arrived. After a few pushes, Haven was finally able to catch the top of her own head. She breathed, with awe. The moment seemed so surreal.

'Are you alright, Haven?' Doc asked, gently. 'You're breathing rather heavily. You might want to take a deep breath'

'I'm feeling fine,' replied Haven, as she took a deep breath. 'I'm just a little excited. I can hardly believe that the big moment has finally arrived. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, Haven, I understand,' Doc said, gently. 'It's an exciting moment for all of us.'

After a few really tense moments, the head had finally popped out. Haven had stared at the head of her baby self, completely awed. After a few more tense moments, the baby was fully out. There was a little cough, then the baby started crying loudly. Haven stared at herself, trying to take in what had just happened. The moment seemed so surreal.

'It's a girl,' cried a nurse, as she began to wipe up the tiny baby. Haven was impressed by how small her baby self was.

'She arrived at precisely 10:04 PM and 0 seconds,' Doc said, amazed. Then he gasped, 'Great Scott! That's the exact same time as the lightening had hit the clock tower back in 1955!'

'That is so astounding!' gasped Dr. Rivers. 'It's amazing that your baby would be born at the exact same time as the famous Hill Valley storm - just 31 years later.'

'I can hardly believe it,' mumbled Clara. 'This is so amazing. My little Haven has finally entered this world.'

'Who would have ever guessed that our third baby would be born precisely 31 years after the lightening had hit the clock tower?' Doc asked, stunned.

'One thing is certain,' Dr. Rivers said, smiling. 'You two are some very special parents - and you have a very special child.'

Within the few minutes, the umbilical cord had been cut from the baby, and Haven was finally able to hold her baby self into her arms. Haven smiled in delight, as she looked into the face of her baby self. Her baby self was very calm, and was staring at Haven, mesmorized. This had been the very moment she had dreamed about within the last week. 


	13. Chapter 12

_November 13, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

Doc and Clara - along with Marty, Jennifer, and both Havens - were in the park, having a barbecue. Teen Haven had really enjoyed being able to hold her baby self. They were having cheeseburgers and potato chips, with Pepsi. They also had Lionel Ritchie playing on the stereo, as Clara felt that louder music might disturb baby Haven.

'This was a great cook-out, Dad,' remarked Haven. 'I love the way you grill hamburgers. These are even better than the burgers they serve at Burger King.'

'Thank you, my dear daughter,' Doc said, smiling. 'The irony of those whole situation is, before I landed in the Old West and met your mom, my culinary skills weren't the best. Having a family can really do wonders to you.'

'I bet you were real lonely before you met mom, eh?' asked Haven.

'Well, it wasn't all bad,' Doc said, smiling. 'I've had a few friends, as well as friendly aquaintences. Back when I taught elementary school, the kids all liked me. For some reason, I've always felt that I could better relate to small children - than I could relate to other adults. It's amazing how much more receptive and open-minded small children can be, than many adults are. Because I deviate from certain social norms, many adults tend to think I'm crazy. I've learned not to let what other people think of me bother me, though. Besides, I've never been much for big crowds.'

'I understand what you mean, Dad,' Haven said, softly. 'I tend to rather shy around people I barely know. Big crowds do tend to make me nervous. I tend to fear that other people may not like me. I have to admit that I'm real sensitive to criticism.'

'I'm also quite sensitive to criticism,' Marty said, quietly. 'However, I also happen to be very sociable - and I try to be friendly to everyone. Things like teasing, ridicule, and bullying has always bothered me. I have a really tough time understanding why some of our peers can be so cruel - almost like they get off on making other people feel unhappy. I just don't get it.'

'I think a lot of it has to do with their own insecurities,' Jennifer suggested. 'People who feel the need to ridicule other people are usually insecure people themselves - so they put other people down to make themselves feel better. It's like a vicious cycle. People who abuse others have often been abused themselves. That why I don't agree with spanking children. Spanking does often lead to violence.'

'I have always been opposed to spanking,' remarked Clara, 'which was kind of a rare position to take in the era that I grew up in. I grew up in a society that was very pro-spanking. A lot of what would constitute child abuse in this day and age was considered very acceptable in my era. I always roll my eyes whenever I hear people talking about how things were so much better back in the 'good old days'. Now, don't get me wrong, there are a lot of things I like about the era I grew up in. Life wasn't as fast-paced back then, and there weren't any problems with pollution. However, a lot of things have improved. There have always been violence and immorality. It's just that society is more open about those things nowadays. People in today's society are more open and honest. There have also been a lot of medical advances made, to prolong life spans a bit.'

'I can tell that you've really come to like this era a lot,' Marty said, smiling.

'The ironic thing is,' Clara said, smiling, 'I was considered 'progressive' by 19th Century standards - but, in many ways, I'm considered 'conservative' by modern standards. It is funny how things haved change so much within the last century. I do sometimes miss the old frontier life of the 19th Century - but I really enjoy the modern conveniences that this era has to offer.'

'You know,' Haven remarked, 'It's amazing how much 1986 is just like 2004. We may have more technology in 2004, and the pop culture is a bit different - but the standard of living really has not changed much at all. Come 1986 to 1968, though - and we can probably come up with more differences there.'

'Don't tell us too much about the future, okay?' Doc said, smiling. 'I know I've been to the future a few times, but still...'

'Well, it's been nice spending the week with you guys,' Haven commented. 'It's been real educational, in fact. I enjoyed being able to witness my own birth. I wish I could stay here a little longer - but I understand that spending too much time in your past can be real risky to the space-time continuum. So I should probably return to 2004, soon.'

'Have a safe trip back, sweetie,' Clara said, as she hugged Haven. 'I guess I'll see you again in 18 years.'

'No, I'll still be here,' Haven said, smiling. 'In fact, I'm lying down there in the stroller right now.'

'Well, you know what I mean,' Clara said, laughing.

'Of course, Mom,' replied Haven, with a little chuckle.

'So, see you in the future, Haven,' Doc said, throwing his arms around Haven.

'Or in the past,' Haven teased, as she returned Doc's hug.

Then Haven went to embrace Marty and Jennifer.

'It was nice meeting you, Haven,' Marty said, giving Haven a tight squeeze.

'You've been a great friend to me, Marty,' Haven replied, smiling.

'It's been a real pleasure spending the week with you,' Jennifer gushed.

'Yeah, same to you,' Haven said, smiling. 'I wish we had more teens like you and Marty in 2004.'

Haven then stepped into the DeLorean, and the others stood back to watch the DeLorean fly up into the air, then break the time barrier. Then baby Haven started to cry. Clara lifted her up, and began to rock her.

Doc turned to Clara, and said, 'It's hard to believe that our little baby girl will one day become the young woman who just visited us, eh?'

'Let's not think about her being 18 already,' Clara said, quietly. 'She's not even day old, yet - so let's not be in such a hurry for her to grow up.'

'Right, honey,' whispered Doc, 'of course we'll savour every moment of our time with Haven, as well as Jules and Verne. We have three precious children, now.'

'Yeap,' replied Clara, smiling, 'little Haven Martina Brown is the newest member of our family.' Then Clara tenderly kissed the forehead of little Haven. 


	14. Epilogue

_November 14, 2004  
3:30 PM PST_

Haven was at the McFly house again, babysitting little Marty and Marlene, as well as Harmony and Melody. Without saying anything, Haven had popped April Wine's Electric Jewels CD into the stereo. As soon as Weeping Widow started the play, the kids were all dancing around the living room.

'I love this music,' remarked Melody. 'Is this Led Zeppelin?'

'Nope,' Haven said, smiling. 'This is a band called April Wine.'

'I love April Wine, too,' Melody said, smiling.

'April Wine is a great band name,' chimed in Marlene.

'April Wine is almost as good as Led Zeppelin,' Harmony said, excitedly.

'Who is singing this song?' Marty Jr asked.

'Jim Clench is singing this song,' Haven said, cheerfully. 'Well, it's good to know that you kids like other bands besides Led Zeppelin.'

'Of course we do,' Harmony replied. 'Led Zeppelin is my favourite band, but that's not all I listen to.'

'Well, that's all you've been wanting to listen to, lately,' argued Haven.

'They just happen to be my favourite band,' Harmony said, somewhat defensively.

Just then, the next song, Just Like That, started blasting from the speakers.

'I love this song, too,' Melody said, cheerfully.

'Does Jim Clench sing this song, too?' asked Marty Jr.

'No, it's Myles Goodwyn singing this song,' Haven replied. 'He sings most of the songs by April Wine.'

'Myles Goodwyn is a great singer,' commented Marty Jr. He then started to air guitar to the song, as he banged his head in time to the beat.

Haven flopped down on the couch, and she watched the kids with a smile, as they were enjoying the music. Knowing how kids can be, she pretty much expected the kids to want to listen to nothing but April Wine for awhile. She wouldn't really mind, though. After all, April Wine had more albums to their catalogue.

oooooooooo

Two hours later, Big Marty and Jennifer had returned, with chicken fried rice and fortune cookies for everyone. Haven and the kids all loved Chinese food.

So, Haven,' Big Marty said, smiling, 'have the kids been behaving themselves?'

'Oh, they certainly have,' gushed Haven. 'The kids actually enjoyed listening to April Wine this afternoon. I'm so happy I was able to interest them into other music, besides just Led Zeppelin.'

'I'm glad they like April Wine, too,' Big Marty said, smiling. 'April Wine is a great band - and, unfortunately, somewhat underappreciated. Anyway, I bought chicken fried rice for everyone.'

'Are you guys all hungry?' Jennifer asked, smiling. 'I know you all love chicken fried rice.'

The kids all cheered, as they grabbed their places at the dining room table.

oooooooooo

Later on that evening, after Haven had returned home, Doc and Clara had returned.

'So, Haven, how was your weekend?' asked Doc.

'My weekend was great,' Haven said, cheerfully. 'I'm so happy that I was able to get the kids to like April Wine. I have nothing against Led Zeppelin - but I was getting a little tired of hearing them all the time.'

Then, with sudden realization, Doc asked, 'Say, have you used the time machine when we were gone?'

'Uh. yeah, I have,' Haven admitted, blushing. 'I wanted to see the birth of myself. It was something I had dreamed about for a long time. I just thought it would be a real fascinating experience.'

'Well, I guess I can't really be mad at you,' Doc said, smiling. 'From now on, though, please don't use the time machine without asking. It really is not a toy to be played with - and travelling into the past always carries the risk of creating a time paradox. Has anything changed, since you returned from 1986?'

'No, not that I can tell,' replied Haven. 'Everything still seems to be the same.'

'Well, you're lucky, then,' replied Doc. 'When Marty returned from his first time travel trip, his family was considerably different - and the name of the mall had changed. Of course, his life had changed for the mother, as he encouraged his father to stand up to Biff Tannen - but, the fact remains, anything you do in the past can drastically alter future events.'

'Yeah, I understand, Dad,' Haven said, blushing. 'I'm sorry that I didn't consult you first. I guess I was worried that you would say 'no'. I shouldn't have snuck around like that.'

'You do understand, Haven,' Doc asked, 'that whenever your mom or I say 'no', we always have a good reason for it, right? Have we ever said 'no' to you - without having a good reason for it?'

'Uh, no, I guess not,' replied Haven. 'I'm sorry about not trusting your judgement.'

'I know you are, honey,' Doc said, gently. 'Now come give Dad a hug.'

Haven and Doc then embraced for a few minutes.

'So how does it feel to be 18?' asked Clara, walking into room.

'Uh, not much different from being 17,' replied Haven. 'It's hard to believe that I'm legally an adult, now. I mean, I haven't even finished high school, yet. In some ways, I will miss being a child.'

'Don't worry, Haven,' Doc said, softly. 'It's not like your mom or I plan to kick you out of our house. You can stay here, until you feel comfortable enough to move out on your own. Just, whatever you do, do not ever lose that imaginative spark of yours. Being an adult does not mean that you have to become dull and uncreative. There is a reason that I've always been able to better relate to small children. that's why I chose to teach at an elementary school level, for awhile. I've always had a way to make classes fun, and the kids have always adored me.'

'Is that how you met Marty?' asked Haven.

'Uh, no,' replied Doc, 'I had retired from teaching a few years before that - so that I could have more time for my inventions. Had I been Marty's teacher - I would not have, with good conscious, felt right about singling Marty out for special treatment. I was always a firm believer in making everyone feel included - so I never believed in playing favourites. I still sometimes receive letters from my former students, telling me about how I've made a big different in their lives. It gives me the warm fuzzies, everytime. I don't let the negative comments from certain folks bring me down.'

'I would like to be a teacher, too,' commented Haven. 'I guess I would worry, though, that my students may not like me. I've always been real sensitive about not being liked.'

'I would not even be where I am right now,' explained Doc, 'had I been concerned about if other people like me or not. I understand that it hurts to be disliked - but you really can only live life for you. It's better to have a few friends who accept you for who you are - then to have many friends who like you because you live up to their standards of 'coolness'. I believe that true 'coolness' is just being yourself.'

'You're right, Dad,' Haven said, smiling - as she gave Doc another hug.

'You know, Haven,' Doc quipped, 'if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'

Haven smiled. Her father's advice was so true. 


End file.
